Never trust feelings for a Proxian
by Inferno-Hero
Summary: XD pg-13 just incase takes place during Felix's first visit to Prox after he see's Karst. Humourish FelixXKarst. It won't last(BLEH FELIXxKARST) to She hates me one shot


Well my first attempt at a song fic (yay me) and it won't be a oneshot ima find other songs to tie in on others Pov.

Such as I may use one for alex one for Garet and one for so and so. Hmmm first looks as if we'll be dealing with

Felix and his feelings when he meets karst. This takes place about a month before the original Golden sun when saturos and Mendari would report to Prox telling them they would start on gaining entrance to sol sanctum once more. This will start with mendaris and switch to Felix I beleive. I don't have the best grammar so I'm trying my best

= / please NO FLAMES. For muse conversations check the bottom AFTER you read .

ON WITH TEH FIC

Chapter one :Felix Meets Karst (to the song of puddle of mud she hates me)

Pairings-Proxshipping (agatioXKarst MendariXSaturos just made it up) One sided FelixXkarst(gaspshock horror)

but not for the whole chappie

Disclaimer-I do not own the song she hates me or golden sun in anyway other than te cd and a copy of golden sun and golden sun the lost age (yay disclaimer)

Current Rating-Pg-13

Current Genres-Romance humour horror (I had to add that one but it won't last)

Title-See where I posted. I haven't thought one up yet = D

Note-Also the song won't start until Felix sees Karst = D

Mendari's Pov

We finally made it back to Prox. My ,well how should I put this , _companion_ , and I would be returning to Prox to

give our report and the latest artifacts. I got my little sister an artifact which I knew she would love with her Predatorial personality , a scythe. Young Felix has proved ....how should I say this. Useless , that sums it well. To

bad we must have him for Venus lighthouse . I have grown , dare I say it , fond of the little whelp. Hm , I wonder what the little wretch will think of my sister. I'm sure it will be interesting to say the least. Maybe it shall be fun to

watch how this will turn out.

Felix's Pov

I miss my sister and my parents but I must carry on. I remember very little of my first visit to Prox. It may have been

because I was unconcious over half the time. I do not like our newest companion , Alex , the least bit. he seems coniving to say the very least but I shall do as I was taught and try to give everyone a chance. I wonder how little Jenna is taking our abscence.... ah yes getting off subject wasn't I? Well I beleive we've finally reached this frozen wasteland the Proxians call home.

I've finally gotten a chance to explore the city , and I believe my eyes have lied to me for the first time. I see this beautiful girl infront of me talking to Mendari. Ah , now I see they're sisters. I must talk to her and see what she's like. They've just whispered something to each other and the girl is giggling , cackling even. I ran over to meet her you know , see how she was. My she seemed exquisite. To bad I didn't know before hand what could happen.

Met a girl, thought she was grand  
fell in love, found out first hand

Ah yes for a week now i've been seeing Karst. Karst isn't that just a beautiful name , eh? Yesterday I fell and thought she had tripped me but that couldn't be it. Karst semed to be a wonderful person. She goes off everyday at three o clock usually. I'm not sure where but today I'll follow her. I'm peeking around the corner and she's laughing around a large boy around 18 or 19 it seems. Wait I can hear them "That silly fool Felix thinks that we're in "love" hah don't wory Agatio I'll take care of him tomorrow and we'll be together in secret no more." Thats all I heard. So she MUST have tripped me. All of the little incidents have been her doing. I guess she was trying to trip me in my triumph so to speak. Well I should teach her a lesson.......

went well for a week or two  
then it all came unglued  
  
in a triumph ,trip I can't grip  
never thought I'd be the one who'd slip  
then I started to realize  
I was living one big lie

So Karst thinks she has me eh? Well she's mistaken I know she hates me and thinks i'll fall headlong into her trap of creating a poker game. She would probably cheat but now I'll be expecting it nd beat her at her own game. Tomorrow will be my sweet revenge on her trying to play me.

She hates me  
trust  
she hates me  
la la la love  
I tried too hard  
and she tore my feelings like I had none  
and ripped them away

The big poker game is here. Just before the day of our leaving she scheduled it. To bad it got rescheduled and we would be leaving later. Oh well she can't play poker worth anything I'm willing to bet. Well too bad she shouldn't have tried it. I asked Saturos about itand he just laughed and waved me off like he has seen it before. I've already broken up with her so she won't hide it anymore. Ha this will be great.

She was queen for about an hour  
left her then it got sour  
she took all I ever had  
no sign of guilt  
no feeling of bad, no

Ah yes well I take back my statements. All I have left of my possesions are my clothes and from Mendari , My sword which she says I need. Looks as if Karst can play poker. Looks as if my attitude caught up to me. Call it karma , thats what I am. From now on I shall watch my arrogance and triumph. Where did I put that book Alex gave me about debt....

In a triumph trip I can't gramp  
never thought I'd be the one who'd slamp  
then I started to realize  
I was living one big lie

Karst still won't speak to me. I doubt if she will ever speak again. She just glances at me from Agatios arm and laughs at my foolishness. I've learned my lesson.

She hates me  
trust  
she hates me  
la la la love  
I tried too hard  
and she tore my feelings like I had none  
and ripped them away  
  
that's my story, as you see  
learned my lesson and so did she  
now it's over and I'm glad  
'cause I'm a fool for all I've said

Love sucks.

Max-How did you like it XD I don't like FelixXKarst and I decided to pick at it Please read reveiw anything

Shake-max this was actually funny ahahaha


End file.
